El Dilema
by Elizabeth-San
Summary: Hinata Shouyo lleva enamorado de Kageyama Tobio desde ya hace algunos meses, pero no decide a declararse por miedo. Un día Hinata termina lastimándose accidentalmente en el entrenamiento, haciendo que Sugawara lo acompañe a la enfermería... Algo que no sabe Hinata es que ¡Sugawara esta enamorado de el! Parejas: KageHina. SugaHina. Próximamente otras
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

**El siguiente texto puede contener Yaoi (relaciones ChicoxChico) si no te gusta no lo leas, para los demás sean bienvenidos y disfruten.**

**Símbolos:**

*** Quien narra la historia.**

**_( ) Pensamientos_**

**- Diálogos**

* * *

><p>Anime: Haikyuu!<p>

Parejas:

-KageHina

-SugaHina.

Disclamer: Esta serie ni los personajes me pertenece son de Haurichi Furudate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1: Este estúpido sentimiento.<span>**

**_Hinata *_**

-Tu... tu... tu me gustas Kageyama!- Grite eufórico, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Todos los presentes se voltearon a mirarme shockeados, mientras que el nombrado ni siquiera se digno a mirarme, el... tan solo se rió. -Kageyama... yo... yo...

-Eres estúpido cierto- Dijo de repente.

-¡Eh!- Había escuchado bien, el me había llamado estúpido -Kageyama no entiendo... por que me dices eso.

-De verdad no te das cuenta, oh que pensaste que iba a corresponderte, enserio eres asqueroso.

_(No, no, no... esto no es cierto, el me rechazo...)_ Sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi mejilla. (No quiero esto, no lo quiero, quiero que todo siga igual; que sigamos siendo amigos y rivales, soy tan estúpido por hacer esto, de verdad lo soy) Empece a llorar un poco mas mientra que Kageyama se alejaba...

_(No me dejes, no te vayas... por favor...)_

Cuando de repente abrí mis ojos, ya no estaba en la escuela, me encontraba en un cuarto, en mi habitación. Mi respiración estaba agitada y tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en la mejilla. Todo había sido un sueño... un estúpido sueño.

Rápidamente me incorpore y me diriji al baño a lavarme la cara, hoy habría entrenamiento matutino, tenia que quitarme este aspecto o los demás se preocuparían.

-Me gustas Kageyama- Susurre para mi mismo y mi corazón empezó a latir. Era cierto me había enamorado de ese estúpido rey hace unos meses y como me di cuenta; pues solo digamos que cada vez que estaba con el mi corazón se aceleraba, me sentía mas energético y alegre, mucho mas que cuando juego voleibol.

Pero había un pequeño problema y ese era que los dos eramos rivales y ambos somos ¡chicos!. Ademas como se que este sentimiento no era unilateral...

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos a un lado y alistarme, aunque siendo sincero aun era muy temprano.

* * *

><p>Salí de mi casa con tiempo de sobra y me diriji a la escuela, a Karasuno. Para mi fortuna no me encontré a Kageyama, podría estar tranquilo, al menos por ahora.<p>

Entre al gimnasio, el cual por una extraña razón se encontraba abierto, pero no había nadie, ignorando este hecho me dispuse a entrenar, hice el calentamiento debido para luego tomar un balón, cuando me dispuse a golpear este un sonido hizo que me asustara y por consecuencia incremente la fuerza con la que le pegue al balón, esto hizo que el mismo botara y sin saber como regreso el impacto dando en mi rostro.

-¡HINATA!- Escuche una voz pero, no sabia de donde provenía, lo único que veía era manchas borrosas -Lo lamento tanto!

-¡¿Suga que sucedió?!- Se unió otra voz pero esta provenía de la puerta -¡¿Hinata te encuentras bien?!

-Creo que si...- Respondí un poco aturdido todavía, al menos ya podía distinguir de quienes provenían las voces, la primera era de Sugawara-san y la segunda era de Daichi.

-No te creo, solo mírate, estas sangrando, bien te llevare a la enfermería por si las dudas- Dijo Daichi era cierto tenia la nariz llena de sangre, pero al parecer la hemorragia ya había parado, estaba apunto de negarme cuando...

-YO LO HARÉ!- Grito de repente Sugawara-san

-Pero... Suga-san estoy bien enserio- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Hinata es solo para comprobar que todo esta bien, ademas todavía te sientes un poco mareado no...

Era cierto, aun me sentía mareado, así que termine accediendo.

* * *

><p>Ambos nos dirigimos a la enfermería, todo iba bien, hasta que para mi mala suerte termine chocando con algo o mas bien dicho con alguien.<p>

-Ka... Kageyama... lo... lo siento no me fije- Dije disimuladamente, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Idiota por que no te fijas por donde vas tu...- No termino la frase, pues instantáneamente agarro mi mentón y hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos_ (¿¡pero que haces!?) _-Te encuentras bien- Dijo con su voz... en ese momento mi cara se puso de mil colores, mi corazón parecía que se iba a parar no sabia que hacer y por si fuera poco Sugawara-san estaba viendo todo.

-No solo te quedes ahí en silencio y responde ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-S... Si eso creo...

Ya no sabia que hacer no pensaba bien y sus ojos... sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos me miraban tan profundamente. Me empece a acerca a sus labios poco a poco y cuando estaba apunto de unirlos con los suyos...

-¡Hinata Vamos!

Ambos salimos del trance, es cierto, Sugawara estaba con nosotros.

-Kageyama lo siento, tengo que ir a la enfermería, jeje- Deje aun rojo como tomate.

-Haz lo que quieras- Al decir esto volteo la mirada, tal vez vi mal pero creo haber jurado que Kageyama se sonrojo... o solo fue mi imaginación.

Después de ese encuentro, Suga-san y yo nos dirigimos a la enfermería, aunque había algo raro en Suga, el no hablaba, no sonreía, es mas ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme y por si fuera poco tenia un aura muy oscura.

Al entrar a la me dispuse a ir a la camilla, pero algo me debuto un brazo me jalo, para luego sentir un cálido abrazo.

-Sugawara-San... ¿Que esta haciendo?- No recibí respuesta, en lugar de eso sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los míos... Sugawara-San me estaba ¡BESANDO!

-Te amo Hinata- Me termino diciendo para luego volverme a abrazar -Te amo, te amo tanto-

_(Que esta pasando aquí... Suga enamorado de mi... pero... pero... yo... No entiendo Nada)_

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les haya gustado.<p>

Por cierto este capitulo lo dedico a Denisse una compañera de la Escuela jeje (Hola! Denisse)


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**  
><strong>El siguiente texto puede contener Yaoi (relaciones ChicoxChico) si no te gusta no lo leas, para los demás sean bienvenidos y disfruten.<strong>  
><strong>Símbolos:<strong>  
><strong>* Quien narra la historia.<strong>  
><strong><em>( ) Pensamientos<em>**  
><strong>- Diálogos<strong>

Anime: Haikyuu!  
>Parejas:<br>-KageHina  
>-SugaHina.<br>Disclamer: Esta serie ni los personajes me pertenece son de Haurichi Furudate.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Confusiones del Corazón.<strong>

**_*Hinata._**

Me encontraba caminando en dirección a mi casa, con la mirada inerte en las cadenas de mi descompuesta bicicleta. _(Hoy no es mi día)_ Pensé mientras daba un largo suspiro, y no era para mas si en ese momento estaba con el uniforme rasgado, la nariz manchada con sangre y las rodillas por igual.  
>-Que podría ser peor- Dije casi como un susurro, e instantáneamente empezó a llover -¡Tu y tu estúpida boca Shoyo!- Me dije a mi mismo para luego correr a refugiarme al lugar mas cercano que encontré.<p>

Ya estaba harto, no sabia que hacer, y por si fuera poco me dolía la cabeza.  
>En ese momento una pareja debajo de una sombrilla, paso corriendo por donde yo estaba.<br>-Suga-San- Dije mientras colocaba mi mano cerca de mi pecho y escuchaba los pequeños latidos que ese nombre provocaba. Aun recordaba lo que hace poco había sucedido.  
><strong><br>~Flash**** Back~**

Sugawara-San había vuelto a unir nuestros labios como la vez anterior, pero esta vez había sidos diferente, esta ocasión yo lo había apartado.  
>-Sugawara-San deténgase por favor.<br>-... Hinata... yo te a-  
>-¡LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDE CORRESPONDERLE!- Grite, en ese momento Sugawara-San levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban cristalinos y se podía apreciar una lagrima caer por su mejilla.<br>-Lo se... Se que te gusta Kageyama- _(¿¡Eh!?)_  
>-Entonces... ¿Por que Sugawara-San?<br>-Porque... preguntas... No lo se- Dijo mientras mostraba una tenue sonrisa -Antes de que me diera cuenta ya me gustaba todo de ti; tu cabello, tus hermosos ojos y por supuesto que esa sonrisa tuya también... entonces... -En ese momento Sugawara-San borro su sonrisa -Me pregunto por que Kageyama, por que de todas las personas tiene que ser el quien merezca tu cariño, quien merezca tus sonrisas. No se supone que el te trata mal, siempre te grita... ademas son rivales ¿No?... Entonces Hinata ¿¡PORQUE!?  
>-... - (¿Por que?... Creo que no lo se...)<br>Sugawara levanto mi cara, obligándome a verlo a los ojos - Lo vez... Ni siquiera sabes si de verdad te gusta o solo es la admiración que le tienes...  
>-Ad... Admiración- <em>Susurre (No creo que pueda confundir al amor con la admiración, son algo totalmente diferente... o tal vez sea verdad que solo lo admire...)<em>  
>-Entonces... Hinata... me pregunto si podrías darme una oportunidad...<p>

-Por... favor...  
>-No lo se...<br>-Piensa lo que dije y dame tu respuesta mañana... - Dicho esto Sugawara-San salio de la enfermería.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler, me sentía confundido y mi corazón no paraba de latir... _(¿Por que lates?) _No quería saber nada mas. Así que salí de la enfermería y me diriji a donde estaba mi bicicleta para irme...

Me monte en ella y acelere el paso, dirigiéndome hacia mi casa, todo iba bien hasta que un gato apareció enfrente de mi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y posteriormente terminara cayéndome, haciéndome daño en las rodillas y haciendo que mi bicicleta se descompusiera.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Y eme aquí evitando mojarme de la lluvia, aun con dolor de cabeza, pero no solo eso si no con un gran confusión... ¿Por que me enamore de Kageyama?

* * *

><p>Ignorando todo me decidí por ir a mi casa ya que importa si me mojo.<br>Camine unas cuantas calles cuando de repente me tope con alguien.  
>-Lo siento.<br>-Hinata... ¿Te encuentras bien? -Subí la vista para ver de quien se trataba.  
>-Kageyama... si estoy bien no te preocupes.- Me dispuse a seguir mi camino cuando de repente una mano me detuvo. -Enserio Kageyama estoy bien...<br>-Eres Idiota verdad... ven vamos- Dicho esto me llevo con el, no sabia hacia donde, pero no tenia ganas de me di cuenta nos encontrábamos en una casa... era la casa de Kageyama.  
>-Entra...<br>-Pero y tus padres.  
>-No te preocupes no se encuentran entra.<p>

Entre a la casa estaba enorme y era muy bonita por dentro.  
>-El baño esta arriba, ve y báñate o te resfriaras, no te preocupes yo te prestare ropa en lo que se seca la tuya ¿ok?<br>-... Si... Gracias, pero enserio estoy bien - _(Por que eres tan amable...)_  
>-No estas bien, vamos Hinata deja de ser tan terco... dios odio esa parte de ti.- Dijo, la ultima parte fue un poco mas como un susurro, desafortunada-mente lo pude escuchar.<br>-Oye enserio estas bien, has estado raro- Mientras decía esto intento tocarme el cabello.  
>-¡NO ME TOQUES...! - Grite mientras apartaba su mano.<br>-Hinata...  
>-POR QUE DIME, POR QUE ERES AMABLE CONMIGO... POR QUE SI SOMOS RIVALES, SE SUPONE QUE ME TIENES QUE ODIAR... solo haces que me sienta mas confunda... solo haces que te quiera mas- Sin querer empece a sollozar<br>-Hinata a que te refieres no entiendo...  
>-Déjame Kageyama...- Salí corriendo de la casa de Kageyama dejándolo confundido. Ya no puedo con estos sentimientos... debo olvidadlos, si no solo me afectaran. Después de todo... Kageyama es solo mi rival... solo es eso...<p>

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Primero que nada perdon por hacer el capitulo tan corto, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrio.

Segundo; la razon por la que Hinata se puso haci fue por la frustacion que sentia y por las palabras que le dijo Suga.

Y por ultimo no se olviden de comentar.

Oh se me olvidaba el siguiente capitulo sera Narrado por Kageyama, lo hare mas largo, encerio! (no me maten)

Bueno eso es todo.

Nos vemos!


End file.
